Prometida
by BelleSC
Summary: Porque o amor é o maior dos paradoxos. Sirus/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMETIDA**

_**Porque o amor pode ser o maior dos paradoxos**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Nova Apanhadora?**

– Vamos, Black! Chega! Você e o Potter já voaram bastante por hoje. Está tarde e vocês precisam dormir! – gritava o capitão do time da Grifinória.

– Ah! Qual é, Benson! Só mais uma voltinha antes da nossa vitória em cima da Sonserina! – Quem falava agora era um garoto moreno, de cabelos longos e ondulados, olhos muito azuis, montado em uma vassoura.

– Black! Pare de achar que já ganhamos este jogo! O time da Sonserina está muito bem preparado e renovado neste ano. Vocês vão ter que jogar de verdade, _sem espaço pra brincadeiras._ – Disse novamente o capitão, enfatizando o fim.

O garoto que discutia com Benson foi baixando o voo com outro menino a seu lado. Ambos desceram das vassouras e se aproximaram de Klaus, o capitão. A testa de Black estava enrugada, e o outro garoto, que aparentava a mesma idade, mas era mais baixo e tinha cabelos curtos, falou.

– Como assim, os sonserinos têm um time renovado? O único que saiu do time foi aquele batedor o... Novak, não é isso? Ele saiu de Hogwarts ano passado, mas era o mais velho do time. Não mudou mais ninguém, Klaus. – Disse com veemência o menino de cabelos arrepiados.

– Mudou, Tiago. – Ele colocou as mãos em torno da cabeça, como se estivesse com raiva de si mesmo por ter esquecido de algo: – Nossa! Não acredito que me esqueci de falar pra vocês! Droga! Eles têm uma nova apanhadora... A garota é muito boa, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Ouviu-se uma risada rouca e canina.

– Ah! E você acha que há alguma garota nesse colégio que possa bater o nosso Pontas aqui, Benson? Se isso acontecer, eu não me chamo mais Sirius Black. – Disse o moreno rindo e apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo Tiago, o Pontas.

– Ah! Benson! Achei que você confiasse em mim. Estou decepcionado... – disse o mais baixo, balançando a cabeça, fingindo desapontamento e rindo depois.

Os outros dois riram da brincadeira de Tiago e voltaram para o castelo, andando lentamente com as vassouras nos ombros. Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, a maioria dos alunos já havia subido para o dormitório. Sirius e Tiago conversavam animadamente com o capitão quando se lembraram do dever de transfiguração que deviam ter feito. Despediram-se rapidamente de Klaus e já estavam subindo para o dormitório quando Sirius se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta.

– Ei, Benson! Qual é o nome da garota, a sonserina apanhadora? – perguntou ao pé da escada.

– Hummm... Não me lembro. Acho que é Claire. Claire Debussy. Do sexto ano.

Os garotos deram de ombros. Nem Tiago nem Sirius davam-se o trabalho de conhecer os sonserinos. Só aqueles que faziam questão de atormentar. Acenaram para Klaus e subiram a escada novamente. No dormitório, os dois encontraram o amigo Remo Lupin ainda acordado. Lupin era alto como os amigos, mas tinha cabelo castanho bem claro, e olhos da mesma cor, além do ar intelectual, ausente nos morenos.

– E aí, Aluado! O que aconteceu de novo, durante a nossa pequena saída? – perguntou Sirius, jogando-se em sua cama, enquanto Tiago ia tomar banho.

– Nada de interessante. E o treino? Novidades? – perguntou Remo, deixando de lado, na cama, o livro que estava estudando.

– Nada importante. Só que a Sonserina trocou de apanhador por uma menina. Uma tal de Claire Debussy. Conhece? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo pouco caso.

– Ah! Conheço. A Claire é legal. Ela é monitora. – O amigo sorriu brandamente.

– Ah! Tá explicado. Tinha que ser monitora pra você conhecer né, Remo? – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça, fingindo censura. Depois olhou para o amigo, e ambos riram. – Aluado! Você está manchando o nome dos Marotos! Como assim, uma sonserina é legal? Tá enlouquecendo?

– Não, Almofadinhas. Ela é mesmo muito legal. Sério. Não sei como foi para a Sonserina. Ela não parece com os outros alunos de lá. É bem mais amigável, e não é arrogante.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo de desprezo, mas logo depois pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

– Ei! Espera! Eu acho que já ouvi esse sobrenome... Debussy... Debussy... Alfred Debussy! É isso. – Disse sentando-se na cama – Esse cara é amigo dos meus _pais_. – completou dizendo a última palavra com desgosto. – Iam lá em casa de vez em quando, mas eu nunca os vi, porque não saía do meu quarto. Acho que ele trabalha no Ministério, ou algo assim...

– Claire deve ser parente dele. Debussy não é um sobrenome muito comum.

– Que seja... – disse Sirius sem dar importância. Ele não gostava de sonserinos. Ponto. Mesmo que toda a sua família tenha ido para a casa verde e prata, ele tinha asco dos alunos de lá. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o armário pegar o pijama.

Tiago saiu do banheiro e Sirius passou por ele sem falar. O amigo percebeu que havia algo errado, mas não precisava nem perguntar. Aquela expressão no rosto de Sirius era denunciadora, pois eles eram quase irmãos. Aquilo só acontecia quando um assunto surgia. Perguntou a Lupin sobre o que eles conversavam, mas já sabia a resposta.

– Então, Remo. Quem foi a criatura incrivelmente esperta que falou da família do Sirius? – perguntou Tiago, muito irritado e irônico.

– Ele falou, Tiago. Não olhe para mim com essa cara. Eu não tenho culpa! Estávamos falando da nova apanhadora da Sonserina, então ele disse que os pais dele eram amigos de alguém com o mesmo sobrenome que Claire, Debussy. Só isso. – Depois disso, o garoto de olhos castanho-esverdeados abrandou a expressão, pois Remo não tinha mesmo culpa. Só Tiago sabia o quanto Sirius se irritava de ter que se lembrar de sua família. Só ele o compreendia em sua totalidade.

Remo emprestou o dever de Transfiguração que Tiago copiou fazendo pequenas alterações. Logo, Sirius surgiu na porta do banheiro, parecendo o mesmo de antes. Não estava mais irritado. Geralmente era assim. Ele melhorava rapidamente e voltava a ser o mesmo Almofadinhas divertido e convencido de sempre.

Sirius também copiou o dever de Remo e, quando acabou, já era mais de meia-noite. Os garotos foram dormir, esperando ansiosamente pelo jogo de quadribol, que seria dali a apenas dois dias, no sábado de manhã.

Como sempre acontecia, Remo levantou-se primeiro, tomou banho, aprontou-se e foi acordar os amigos Sirius e Tiago

– Tiago! Acorda Tiago! – chamava enquanto balançava o amigo, imóvel. Então teve uma ideia. – Oi Lílian! O que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou, segurando o riso.

Imediatamente, Tiago abriu os olhos e levantou-se assustado, com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

– Cadê a Lily, Aluado? – perguntou, desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos com as mãos.

Na cama ao lado, Remo dobrava-se de tanto rir. Tiago entendeu a brincadeira e jogou um travesseiro na cabeça do amigo. Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam rindo. O barulho acordou Sirius, que abriu as cortinas da cama resmungando e xingando os amigos.

– Posso saber o motivo de me acordarem? Tá de madrugada ainda... – esbravejou Sirius, com a voz embargada de sono, e puxando um travesseiro para cima da cabeça.

– O motivo é que temos aula, inteligente! – disse Tiago, tirando a proteção do travesseiro e dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius. Achou graça de ele não revidar por causa dos reflexos lentos de quem está com sono.

– Ok Tiago, ok Sirius. Vou esperar lá em baixo, tá? Não demorem, por favor, porque eu estou morto de fome. – Disse Remo, saindo do dormitório e descendo as escadas.

Tiago e Sirius terminaram de se arrumar e desceram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, para encontrar Remo e Lílian, a (finalmente) namorada de Tiago. Seguiram dali para o salão principal, apinhado de estudantes sonolentos, servindo-se nas mesas de suas respectivas casas. Os garotos e a ruiva sentaram-se mais ou menos no meio da grande mesa, à esquerda do salão e repleta de estudantes grifinórios.

Tiago já havia acabado de tomar café, e Sirius bebia o último gole de seu suco, quando irromperam, no grande salão, duas meninas da Sonserina, que pareciam ser um pouco mais novas que os Marotos. Uma delas, morena, longos cabelos negros, lisos e de pontas cacheadas. A outra, cabelos curtos e loiros, quase brancos. Ao lado da morena, a loira parecia mais baixa que o normal, sendo, sem dúvida, ofuscada pela exuberância da mais alta, de olhos tão verdes que eram visíveis à distância.

Virando-se para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção dos dois amigos, Lupin voltou-se para eles novamente e soltou uma risadinha marota.

– Vejo que acabam de conhecer a nova apanhadora da Sonserina, Claire Debussy.

Abobados, Sirius e Tiago encararam Remo. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. Primeiro, porque ambos se perguntavam como, em seis anos, não haviam notado a presença daquela garota em Hogwarts e, depois, porque era incomensurável o choque de ter uma adversária bonita como Claire.

– Tiago Potter! – exclamou Lilian, vendo o namorado com o olhar abobalhado para a outra garota. A ruiva deu um tapa no braço do Maroto e virou o rosto, enquanto ele tentava, de todas as formas, amansar a fera. O que não demorou muito tempo, pois logo Lily já ria das brincadeiras do moreno.

Lupin continuava rindo da expressão de Sirius, que ainda não havia tirado os olhos de Claire nem para ver a discussão do casal ao lado. Nesse instante, Black viu que Claire havia assentado perto de suas primas, Bellatrix e Narcisa, e de seu irmão, Regulus. Instantaneamente, suas feições mudaram de espanto para desdém, interrompendo o riso de Remo para ver do que o amigo falava.

– Uma sonserina como todos os outros. – Murmurou Sirius.

Quando Lupin acabou de comer, os três amigos levantaram e foram para a sala da professora McGonagall, enquanto Lily seguia para as masmorras, para a aula de Poções. A professora fez uma careta de impaciência em virtude do atraso de dois minutos dos meninos. Sentaram em silêncio, e a senhora começou a recolher os trabalhos. Remo, Sirius e Tiago compartilharam de um olhar cúmplice que a professora não notou, para o bem dos garotos.

A professora Minerva não aceitava nem uma respiração mais alta em suas aulas, por isso Sirius e Tiago sempre eram obrigados a se comunicar através de bilhetes. Almofadinhas estava copiando uma anotação que a professora passava no quadro, quando viu, em cima de seu pergaminho, um papel com a caligrafia de Tiago.

"_O que você achou da Debussy?"_

Sirius olhou discretamente para o amigo e, com um pequeno sorriso, revirou os olhos antes de responder.

"_Olha que a tua ruiva fica com ciúmes, hein, Pontas..."_

Tiago riu da resposta do amigo, fazendo com que McGonagall olhasse, desconfiada, para a mesa deles. Lupin estava tão absorto na aula que só percebeu o que os amigos faziam quando a professora censurou. Ele olhou para os dois e riu, depois de entender o teor da conversa. Tiago já havia acrescentado duas frases ao pergaminho, e agora Sirius respondia com um pouco de irritação que só fazia o outro rir.

"_Você não respondeu à pergunta, Almofadinhas... Não fuja."_

"_O que quer que eu responda, Tiago? Eu estava a 15 metros de distância dela!"_

Lupin meneou a cabeça, com um sorriso de lado. Tiago continuou.

"_Ela é bonita, não? Pena que é sonserina... E o senhor, trate de não ter pena de mandar um balaço na cabeça daquela menina amanhã, ouviu bem? Sem cavalheirismos, Sirius!"_

Desta vez foi Sirius quem riu. Como ele sabia muito bem separar quadribol e garotas, respondeu apenas à primeira pergunta de Tiago. As outras considerações do amigo eram absurdas demais para merecer atenção.

"_Parece ser linda. Mas eu a vi de longe. Só mais uma coisa, Pontas: como eu não percebi a menina antes? Eu pensei que conhecesse todas as garotas dessa escola. Principalmente as bonitas."_

A professora, dessa vez, pigarreou bem alto e olhou severamente para os meninos, que perceberam a hora de parar. Tiago só teve tempo de ler o recado do amigo, riu, revirando os olhos e negando com a cabeça, assim como Remo, que assistia, de fora, à conversa silenciosa dos dois Marotos. O que ninguém podia imaginar é que Claire Debussy, sorrateiramente, passou a ocupar a mente de Sirius Black.

* * *

N.a: mereço um comentariozinho? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Detenção**

Quando saíram da aula de Transfiguração, os três seguiam, silenciosamente, para a sala de Poções, quando Tiago quebrou o silêncio, trazendo à tona, novamente, o assunto da garota apanhadora da Sonserina.

– Sabe... Eu nunca vi essa tal de Claire jogar antes. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha visto essa garota no castelo, mas isso não vem ao caso... Alguém sabe se ela é boa apanhadora? Eu preciso saber, porque o Stabler era péssimo, então eu nem me preocupava muito. – Comentou o moreno, um pouco preocupado.

– Ah! Pontas! Não nos envergonhe, por favor! – exclamou Sirius, fingindo se esconder de vergonha – Você não pode estar com medo de jogar contra uma garota! Ela - está - jogando - quadribol! – disse o garoto, bem devagar, como se explicasse algo a uma criança – Que garota faz isso bem? É óbvio que nós vamos vencer! Sem dúvida nenhuma. – Completou.

Depois de rir bastante, Tiago concordou com a cabeça, parecendo acreditar no que o amigo falava.

– Tiago e Sirius, eu tenho, bem... uma coisa pra contar pra vocês dois. Não me matem, por favor, ok? – começou Remo, abruptamente parando de andar, aparentemente com medo da reação dos amigos ao que falaria.

– Fala Remo! Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu odeio esse mistério... – respondeu Tiago.

Aluado deu uma gargalhada e olhou para os amigos que estavam tensos à sua frente.

– Bem... Eu sei o motivo de vocês não conhecerem a Claire. É porque... bem, ela foi transferida para Hogwarts esta semana. – Deu uma pausa para observar as expressões atônitas dos dois amigos – Ela morava na França, mas fala inglês fluentemente por causa da mãe. E, certo...

Remo achou muito engraçado a cara dos dois sem saber quem ela era e dava gargalhadas, enquanto Sirius e Tiago se seguravam para não quebrá-lo ao meio, o que era bem possível, visto o porte físico dos dois jogadores de quadribol. Os amigos continuavam olhando para Remo, espumando, mas foi Sirius quem falou.

– E eu posso saber como o Senhor Aluado tem tantas informações da garota nova e, pior, por que não nos contou nada?

– Ah! Gente... eu só me esqueci, tá bem? E eu sei disso tudo porque ela é monitora, e o Professor Dumbledore pediu para que eu explicasse as normas do colégio pra ela assim que chegou. Ela conseguiu a monitoria, pois tinha um ótimo histórico escolar, de onde veio. Entenderam ou ainda vou receber outra sabatina? E... cara! Vocês... tinham... que ver... as suas... caras... – o garoto falava em meio às risadas.

_Chega. Vamos embora, que já estamos atrasados pra outra aula. Depois nós conversamos. – Tiago finalizou, puxando Sirius um tanto irritado com ele, e lançando um olhar sério, seguido de uma risada, a um Aluado risonho que ficava para trás.

Entraram na masmorra onde o Professor Slughorn dava aulas, sentado em sua mesa, lendo alguns papéis. Para que o professor não lhes desse muita atenção, os garotos esgueiraram-se para as últimas carteiras da classe. Como a aula era com os alunos da Sonserina, nunca seria uma aula pacífica, principalmente porque estavam às vésperas de um jogo decisivo de quadribol.

Sirius, Tiago e Remo estavam no fim da poção do morto-vivo que, por sinal e pela bela inteligência dos três garotos, tinha atingido o tom exato que o livro pedia, o que os fez sorrir. Sim, os três eram marotos e aprontavam todas no colégio. Eram a praga dos inimigos e deixavam os professores de cabelos brancos. Entretanto, eram aqueles alunos que deixariam saudade, porque suas brincadeiras (quase) nunca eram de mal gosto. Até os mestres se acabavam de rir, depois de liberá-los de um sermão. Outra característica curiosa dos três amigos: extremamente espertos e inteligentes, a ponto de não fazer diferença se estudavam ou não, com exceção de Remo, que estudava muito.

Slughorn passou na mesa dos três e deu-lhes parabéns pelo trabalho bem feito. Quando o professor se virou para voltar à mesa, um pergaminho amassado caiu na carteira. Sirius desdobrou o papel e o leu com Tiago.

"_Com medo do jogo, "Marotos"? Nós teríamos, se fôssemos vocês. Tomem cuidado, não perderemos a Taça outra vez."_

Tiago e Sirius sentiram o sangue subir queimar-lhes as orelhas, quando viram Lucio Malfoy e Severo Snape olhando-os e rindo com desdém. Tiago tentava controlar-se, mas o difícil era segurar Sirius, que já pulava a mesa para avançar nos dois.

– O que foi, Black? Está com medo da Debussy? – provocou Snape.

– Francamente, você envergonha o nome de sua família, Black. – Disse Lúcio com um sorriso cínico.

– Calem a boca, seus idiotas. Se perderam a taça no ano passado foi por falta de talento, porque isso não pode ser _comprado_. – Praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.

– Sirius, se controla, cara! Você vai pegar detenção desse jeito! Vai com calma! – mas não adiantava que Tiago ou Remo falassem, Sirius não ouvia.

Ele avançou para cima de Snape e deu-lhe um belo soco no olho. Enquanto isso, Tiago avançava para Malfoy, afinal, ele não era menino de deixar o amigo brigar sozinho. Enquanto o professor tentava aproximar-se para aplacar a confusão, Snape já estava com um belo olho roxo, e Malfoy estava com as roupas desfeitas e o nariz sangrando. Tiago machucou a cabeça e recebeu um corte superficial, na altura da sobrancelha, mas nada grave. Como Tiago, ao contrário dos outros, Sirius, tinha um pequeno corte na boca, nada preocupante. Alguns alunos haviam segurado os quatro, entre eles um pálido Remo, por isso, quando Slughorn chegou ao _round_, os cães bravos já estavam mais controlados.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – berrava o professor bastante alterado. – Não posso acreditar! Uma briga em plena sala de aula?

Cada aluno, envolvidos e não-envolvidos na confusão, começou a contar sua própria versão sobre o ocorrido. Contidos pelos alunos de suas respectivas casas,Tiago, Sirius, Lúcio e Severo, não paravam de xingar e apontar os culpados da briga, que eram, claramente, os sonserinos.

– Menos cem pontos para a Grifinória, e menos cem para a Sonserina! – Disse o professor, fazendo com que a baderna formada parasse no mesmo instante – Agora, se não se importam, eu quero Potter e Black na sala da Professora McGonagall. Vou levá-los até lá para que ela decida o que fará com vocês, pois cabe a ela resolver o destino dos alunos de sua Casa. Malfoy e Snape, me esperem aqui. E os outros estão dispensados.

Lentamente, e em meio a cochichos, os alunos saíram da sala de aula e foram subindo as escadas para o castelo. Antes de sair, Remo murmurou para os amigos: 'espero vocês no Salão Principal'. Tiago e Sirius tinham experiência o bastante para saber o que uma briga em plena aula significava: detenção.

– Black, Potter, me acompanhem. Vocês dois me esperem aqui. – Slughorn disse, com expressão severa.

O professor saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás, acompanhado por Tiago e Sirius. Os três caminharam até a sala da professora McGonagall. Lá chegando, Slughorn explicou tudo à professora Minerva, que ficou muito irritada. O professor retirou-se, deixando que a diretora da Grifinória decidisse o que fazer com os garotos.

– O que mais eu posso fazer com os senhores, Potter e Black? Arrumar briga dentro da sala de aula? – ela disse de costas para os alunos, assentados nas poltronas da sala da professora.

– Professora... – começou Sirius – não nego que fui eu quem_ bati_ primeiro, mas a primeira provocação veio do Ranho... Snape. Eu tenho um bilhete que ele me mandou para provar.

Dizendo isso, estendeu a mão para Minerva, que pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel que Sirius lhe entregava. Ela examinou o pergaminho, e os garotos notaram as narinas dela se estufarem. McGonagall gostava tanto dos sonserinos quanto eles.

– Eu não ia brigar. Mas não deixaria que Sirius entrasse naquela sozinha, não é? Seriam dois contra um, professora! – exclamou Tiago.

– Sinto muito, meninos. Não há o que eu possa fazer por vocês. Por mais que eu saiba que Snape e Malfoy procuravam briga, vocês têm que receber uma detenção por terem cedido às provocações. Sinto muito. Mas fiquem sossegados, que vou tratar de garantir que Slughorn dê a eles os devidos castigos.

Os alunos sentiram-se mais aliviados. Era melhor assim, dos males o menor, pelo menos não seriam castigados sozinhos.

– Mas então... o que vai ser? A detenção? – Tiago perguntou aflito.

– Para o senhor, Potter, quero dez pergaminhos sobre... deixe-me ver... animagia. Até segunda-feira, na minha mesa. E o senhor, Black, pode ajudar a catalogar todos os livros da minha sala. Creio que sejam necessárias, no mínimo, três noites, já que não são poucos livros. Bem... comece no domingo, de seis às dez, por causa dos exames. Não poderei acompanhá-lo nessa tarefa, mas pedirei a um monitor que o auxilie. A propósito, tudo sem magia, por favor.

Os garotos concordaram com a cabeça, afinal, não adiantaria nada discutir. Era aquilo e ponto. Pelo menos não seriam obrigados a fazer nada na companhia de Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape. É provável que a professora tenha percebido que, se isso acontecesse, novas brigas seriam geradas, portanto os garotos foram salvos.

Os dois andaram pelos corredores e foram se encontrar com Lupin, no Salão Principal, para o almoço, já que a conversa com McGonagall tomara quase toda a manhã. Ansioso, o amigo os esperava na ponta de um dos bancos da mesa da Grifinória. Tiago e Sirius sentaram ao lado de Remo e contaram a eles tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele ouviu, calado, até que Sirius exclamou:

– Hei! Não tinha percebido uma coisa! Minha detenção vai ser supervisionada por um monitor. Isso significa que deve ser com você, Aluado, o monitor-chefe. – Disse entusiasmado.

– Receio que não, Sirius. Lua cheia, lembra? Acho que vou passar a maior parte da semana na enfermaria. Sinto muito. – O outro respondeu tristemente.

– Nossa, Aluado! Que pena! Não poderemos passar com você desta vez. Me desculpe. – Tiago comentou colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo lobisomem.

–Sério, cara. Foi mal mesmo! Nem posso acreditar! Quem vai me supervisionar se não for você? – Sirius repetiu o gesto de Tiago com a mesma expressão de pesar.

– Não precisam se desculpar, garotos. Eu entendo. – Remo disse resignado, dando fim ao assunto.

Os três se levantaram e foram para a aula de História da Magia, dois tempos seguidos, ótima ocasião para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse prestar atenção na aula. Sentaram-se numa carteira, ao fundo da sala, e esperaram que o professor fantasma resolvesse aparecer. Como Sirius e Tiago formaram uma muralha de livros para se esconderem, somente Remo prestava atenção na aula, enquanto os outros dois dormiam profundamente, afinal, as aulas do professor Binns serviam justamente para isso. Até Lupin admitia.

Como aquela voz monótona de um fantasma que não sabia que morreu era realmente um sonífero, saíram da aula com mais sono que antes. Finalmente podiam voltar para o Salão Comunal, depois daquele dia atribulado. Quando chegaram, logo sentaram-se nas poltronas, em frente à lareira. Remo estava lendo algo sobre trouxas, enquanto os outros dois conversavam sobre o jogo do dia seguinte, quando Lily chegou.

– Olá, flor do dia! Como passou a sua tarde, minha doce Lily? – Tiago perguntou pomposo, indo abraçar a namorada.

– Tiago, não é porque estamos namorando que você tem que me tratar feito cristal! – disse ela, desvencilhando-se do abraço e mandando um beijo no ar para o namorado, enquanto subia para o dormitório com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– Isso é que é mulher difícil, meu Merlin. Que ruivinha mais esquentada! – Tiago exclamava, colocando uma mão na nuca e, com cara de criança que teve o pirulito roubado, um bico enorme.

– Calma, Pontas. Isso tudo é amor transbordando! Vou ser padrinho, ok? – disse Sirius. Ele e Remo caíram na risada, pois sabiam que tudo o que o amigo não queria era casar, mas, sendo com a Lily, ele podia até mudar de ideia, pensavam os marotos, inclusive Potter.

– Eu quero saber é se eu vou ser padrinho do seu casamento, Sirius, isso sim. – Tiago revidou com um sorriso maroto.

– Eu? Casar? Faça-me um favor, Tiago! Você me conhece o tempo suficiente para saber que eu não cometo um crime desses! O que seriam das pobres coitadas das minhas fãs? Ia ser uma onda de garotas em depressão! Eu tenho amor à humanidade, não seria capaz de partir tantos corações de uma vez. – Respondeu, cheio de si e provocando gargalhadas em todos.

Os três subiram para o dormitório, ainda dando risadas da teoria do fim do mundo de Sirius. Segundo ele, no dia em que ele se apaixonasse de verdade, era sinal de que o Apocalipse estava bem próximo.

O que ele não sabia era que o amor nasce onde e quando menos se espera. Essa é uma das maiores belezas desse sentimento.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostandoooo!**

**Beijudds"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Grifinória X Sonserina ou Black X Debussy?**

Naquela manhã de sábado, Remo não precisou acordar nem Tiago, nem Sirius. Muito pelo contrário, ele foi acordado pelos amigos. Os dois andavam de um lado para o outro do quarto, pegando vestes, sapatos, vassouras, e tudo o que precisariam para o jogo. Estavam muito agitados, mas Lupin já convivia com eles o tempo suficiente para saber que os dois sempre ficavam assim quando tinham que jogar.

– Bom dia pra vocês também! – ele disse coçando os olhos e se sentando na cama.

Tiago saiu do banheiro com a escova de dentes na boca e já completamente vestido.

– "Uóniaauao, oial." – falou o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, com a boca cheia de espuma.

Remo e Sirius riam do amigo enquanto este se livrava da espuma na boca.

– Credo, garoto! Visão do inferno! Ainda fica cuspindo essa espuma toda em cima de mim! Parece que tá com raiva! – Sirius dizia rindo da cara do outro.

– Eu disse: "Bom dia, Aluado! Foi mal!" – disse Tiago, ignorando o comentário do outro.

Sirius balançou a cabeça sorrindo e virou-se para o amigo lupino:

– Bom dia, Aluado! Você vai ver o batedor mais lindo da Grifinória arrasar nesse jogo? –disse, dando seu melhor sorriso "eu – tenho – trinta – e – dois – dentes – e – eles – são – brancos – e – mais – bonitos – que – os – seus."

– Sério, pulguento, me explica como pode ser tão modesto? Você se acha demais, Almofadinhas! – Remo ria-se do convencimento do amigo.

– Eu não me _acho_ demais, Aluado, eu _sou_ demais. São coisas totalmente diferentes. E nem adianta entender. É como estilo: ou você tem, ou você não tem. Não se _aprende_. – disse o moreno enquanto terminava de amarrar os sapatos, e dava uma pequena piscada.

Remo revirou os olhos, rindo do batedor moreno.

– Vamos, Sirius? O Benson vai falar demais se nos atrasarmos, e eu não to a fim de escutar hoje. – Disse Tiago, passando a mão pelos cabelos, mais pelo vício de desarrumá-los do que para tentar ajeitá-los, o que era impossível. Isso tinha-lhe rendido o apelido de Pontas, já que o cabelo apontava em todas as direções.

– Vamos, sim. Só espera um minuto. Deixe-me ver como estou. – Respondeu Sirius, empurrando Tiago da frente do espelho para se olhar.

Ele tirou um pouco da franja dos olhos e chamou o amigo para sair dali.

– Remo! Nós vamos descer. Nos encontre no campo, certo? – um dos dois gritou enquanto saíam do dormitório.

Desceram correndo para o Salão Principal. Não sem antes parar para dar atenção a várias 'fãs' que os prendiam nos corredores para dizer coisas do tipo: "Boa Sorte!", "Vamos vencer!", "Tiago! Faz um gol pra mim?", "Sirius! Quando pegar o pomo, pensa em mim, viu?"... Mas, na maioria das vezes, elas só davam gritinhos histéricos e coravam furiosamente só de vê-los. Eram sempre assim.

– Pontas, você reparou como essas meninas são loucas? – Sirius olhava com cara de assustado para as meninas que eles tinham acabado de deixar para trás no corredor.

– Por nós, você quer dizer, não é, Almofadinhas? – Tiago sorriu cheio de si para as meninas, e as viu corar e cochichar, enquanto dava risada ao lado de Sirius.

– Principalmente, – ele disse fazendo o outro rir ainda mais – mas você reparou como elas não sabem nem as nossas posições em campo? Bando de doidas! "Quando pegar o pomo pensa em mim, viu?" – disse imitando uma voz feminina – Credo, Pontas! Eu devo estar muito feio pra elas me confundirem com você! – completou fazendo cara de nojo.

– Eu acho que um apanhador fazer gols é bem complicado, não? Malucas... – o outro completou fazendo referência a uma garota que confundiu o moreno apanhador com um artilheiro.

Os dois riram e entraram no Salão para se sentarem ao lado dos amigos, na mesa da Grifinória. Quando os alunos, no ambiente, perceberam a entrada deles, as mesas vermelha, amarela e azul aplaudiram em meio às vaias da mesa verde e prata. Os garotos ficaram perto dos outros jogadores do time, e praticamente engoliram a comida, já que tinham perdido muito tempo com as fãs nos corredores.

– Tiago... posso saber o porquê do atraso? – Lilian perguntou irritada – Eram aquelas meninas que ficam correndo atrás de vocês antes dos jogos, né? Bando de Maria-Vassoura...

– Pode deixar que eu tomo conta dele quando você não estiver por perto Lil's. – Sirius ria do desespero do amigo, ao ver o ciúme da namorada, que não deixava que ele a abraçasse.

– Lily! Por favor! Eu corri atrás de você durante três anos... você acha que eu trocaria você por qualquer outra garota dessas? – disse ele, convencendo a menina a sorrir e se deixar abraçar. Sirius murmurou algo como "Bobo apaixonado", revirando os olhos.

– Vamos, garotos. Tá na hora de arrasar com aquelas cobras. – Disse Benson, o capitão do time.

Sirius e Tiago despediram-se dos amigos, de Lilian e de Remo. Os sete jogadores levantaram-se e seguiram o garoto loiro que andava com os marotos, um de cada lado, decidindo táticas de última hora. Chegando ao vestiário, ele passou o sermão de sempre, e que os garotos nunca queriam ouvir. Estava na hora. Madame Hooch deu o primeiro apito, que era o sinal para os times se dirigirem ao campo.

Os sete saíram e deram de cara com um estádio lotado. De um lado, um mundaréu vermelho e salpicos de azul e amarelo enchiam mais da metade da plateia. Do outro, estavam poucos pontos verdes, que pareciam ainda menos, se comparados àquela multidão colorida que gritava e aplaudia do lado oposto. Os sonserinos eram mesmo extremamente impopulares em todas as casas.

À medida que os times se aproximavam, a tensão entre eles aumentava. Quando estavam muito próximos, Sirius notou, por trás de todos aqueles meninos gigantes, uma garota morena, com longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes que ofuscavam a luz. Era Claire Debussy.

A menina tinha os cabelos presos em meio rabo, os cachos nas pontas caindo graciosamente sobre as vestes. Sua boca era tão vermelha que parecia maquiada, mas, olhando melhor, Sirius viu que ela não usava nenhuma maquiagem. A garota era incrível e inexplicavelmente linda. Muito mais bonita de perto que de longe. Até o uniforme verde que ela usava, e que Six tanto odiava, parecia combinar perfeitamente com seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

Então, por um segundo, os olhares de ambos se cruzaram. Sirius não conseguia mais desgrudar os olhos dela, e Claire sentiu a mesma coisa quando aqueles olhos azuis intensos encararam os seus. O momento dos dois foi quebrado pelo apito de Madame Hooch, que dava início ao jogo. Agora, Sirius tinha muito no que pensar. Embora fosse batedor do time oposto ao de Claire, não sabia se teria coragem de mandar um balaço nela. O máximo que podia fazer era torcer para que Tiago pegasse o pomo no primeiro segundo de jogo. Deu um impulso no chão e começou a voar.

Não demorou muito para o time da Grifinória perceber que a apanhadora nova era incrivelmente habilidosa com a vassoura. Ela e Tiago haviam disputado o pomo páreo a páreo em três vezes, o que causou a irritação da torcida, já que nas três, Claire havia entrado na frente do garoto para impedir sua visão e fazer com que ele perdesse a bolinha dourada de vista. Mesmo assim, os Leões ainda lideravam o placar, com 70 a 50. Benson pediu tempo.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – ele gritava – Tiago! Pare de prestar atenção na Debussy e preste atenção no pomo!

– Ah! Foi mal, Benson! Ela é bonita, cara! Desculpa. – Tiago escolheu os ombros.

Uma estranha sensação percorreu o corpo de Sirius quando viu o amigo falando de Claire. Ele já tinha muito com quem se importar, não tinha? Era namorado de Lilian! _"A ruiva da Lily é linda, chega pra ele!"_, pensava. Balançou a cabeça depois desse pensamente. Seria aquilo ciúme?

– E você, Black? Morreu? Ninguém te viu nessa partida. Nem um balaço na cabeça da garota!

– Tá, Klaus. Entendi. Mandei mal, desculpa. – Ele respondia sem prestar atenção no que dizia.

–Ok. Vamos agora! Tiago, pegue aquele pomo! Ou vamos jogar noite adentro! A garota joga muito bem, todos já perceberam isso.

Os garotos voltaram ao campo e levantaram voo novamente. Dessa vez tinham que jogar pra valer. Mas por que diabos o Tiago não pegava aquele pomo? Assim Sirius não teria que machucar Claire. Logo que a bolinha de ouro foi solta novamente, Tiago prendeu os olhos nela e disparou atrás dele sem dar nem tempo para que Debussy se colocasse na frente. Ela era realmente boa, mas ele era melhor, e era hora de provar isso. Dois segundos depois, Tiago Potter estava sendo abraçado por todo o time e ovacionado pela torcida.

– Placar final: 220 a 50 para a Grifinória! – gritou a garota que estava radiando o jogo, Ashley Chase, uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa. – Mas, antes de tudo, acho que a estreante Claire Debussy, da Sonserina, merece os nossos parabéns. Parabéns, garota! Jogou muito! Agora, sim: parabéns aos nossos Leões! Black, Potter, Benson, Stuart, Smith, Crown e Harrison! Vocês arrasaram, como sempre, garotos!

A festa no salão comunal da Grifinória durou a noite inteira, e praticamente todos os alunos participaram dela. Entre as exceções, estavam obviamente, Lily Evans e sua amiga Lia Walter, que fizeram questão de subir mais cedo, após Lily cumprimentar o namorado Tiago.

Quando os marotos foram para o dormitório, já passava das duas da manhã. Estavam extremamente felizes por causa da Taça, e principalmente por terem vencido os sonserinos, justamente no quadribol. Eles ainda conversaram muito tempo antes de finalmente pegar no sono, o que aconteceu mais de duas horas depois.

Aquela tinha tudo para ser uma noite tranquila como todas as outras, isso se um certo anjo moreno, de olhos muito verdes, não tivesse aparecido nos sonhos de um belo setimanista grifinório, que acordou de madrugada e, depois de entender o sonho, sentiu muita raiva de si mesmo. Primeiro, por estar sonhando com uma (linda) sonserina, e segundo... por ter acordado do sonho.

* * *

_N.A: E aí? Gostando? Comentem, pleeeeeeease!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Somente aquela sonserina**

Era manhã de domingo, por isso os Marotos acordaram bem mais tarde, às onze e meia, para ser mais exato. Sirius tinha decidido não contar aos amigos sobre o sonho, nem pra Tiago. Era melhor esperar e ver no que aquela história ia dar.

Quando Tiago se levantou, foi quase arrastado por Remo para a biblioteca, já que deveria fazer a redação gigantesca de McGonagall, mesmo o assunto sendo bem propício, já que ele era um animago, assim como Sirius. O maroto de olhos azuis acompanhou-os na jornada até a biblioteca, de forma que, em menos de uma hora, os três estavam fora daquele lugar "claustrofóbico, inútil e cheio de mofo", como Sirius se referia à biblioteca.

Eles foram almoçar, e se sentaram ao lado de Lily.

– Posso saber por onde o senhor andava, Potter? – perguntou ela, batendo o pé em sinal de impaciência.

– Que namorada ciumenta que eu fui arranjar, né? Eu tava na _biblioteca_! E te procurei na torre, mas você já tinha saído, senhorita. – Respondeu ele, apertando a bochecha de Lily para irritá-la – Irritadinha, mas linda...

– Idiota! – retrucou ela, sorrindo e dando um tapa no braço do namorado – Não é ciúme. Mas como eu quis saber onde você tava... – continuou, fazendo bico.

– Eu sei que você me ama, Lily! Não precisa demonstrar tudo de uma vez só. – Tiago riu.

– E o pior é que esse convencido tá certo... – ela disse para Remo e Sirius, apontando Tiago.

Todos na mesa riram. Os garotos tinham ido almoçar muito tarde, por isso, quando terminaram, já eram mais de três e meia da tarde. Resolveram, então, acompanhar Remo até a ala hospitalar, onde ele se prepararia para a transformação. Depois disso, voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. Tiago e Lílian ficaram no salão comunal, durante mais algum tempo.

Sirius subiu para o dormitório para tomar banho e se arrumar para a detenção. Enquanto a água escorria pelo seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos e novamente se viu lembrando de Claire Debussy e de seu sonho. A imagem daquela garota não saía de sua cabeça. Ela parecia incrivelmente delicada, principalmente quando se encontrava no meio daqueles sonserinos. O moreno nunca acreditou que acontecesse algo 'à primeira vista', principalmente porque nunca se apaixonara, mas tinha que admitir que, desde o momento em que ele e Claire se olharam, alguma coisa diferente e nova estava acontecendo no seu interior. E novamente, a mesma pergunta: _por que diabos ela tem que ser da Sonserina?_ Mas, pela primeira vez, houve uma resposta: _Será que não está na hora de esquecer os preconceitos?_

Sirius percebeu que havia passado tanto tempo e tantas perguntas novas, que ele perdera a hora. Já eram quinze para as seis e, se não apressasse, atrasaria para a detenção, o que não seria muito bom para o seu, já bem sujo, histórico escolar. Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu as roupas quase correndo. Para não perder o hábito, olhou-se no espelho, encarando aquele garoto moreno. Deu uma balançada na franja, deixando-a cair sobre os olhos, como sempre fazia, e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, Tiago e Lílian estavam quase se beijando. Ele não podia deixar a oportunidade passar, então parou atrás dos dois segurando o riso e gritou:

– TCHAU, PONTAS! TCHAU RUIVA! CURTAM O FIM DO DIA DE VOCÊS E AGRADEÇAM POR NÃO TEREM DETENÇÃO! OU MELHOR, A LILY, NÉ? PORQUE O TIAGO AINDA PRECISA ESCREVER MAIS QUATRO PERGAMINHOS!

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar de fúria. Motivos não faltavam ao pobre Pontas. Primeiro: Sirius o tinha atrapalhado com a ruivinha; segundo: tinha irritado a Lily; e terceiro: ela faria o namorado descer para biblioteca com ela para fazer a redação.

Sirius saiu da Torre quase rolando de rir, e rolando escada abaixo, já que Tiago havia acertado uma almofada em sua nuca que, por pouco, não o fez cair. Ele desceu as escadas e foi andando em direção à sala da McGonagall. _"Passar três noites catalogando livros velhos! É realmente uma tarefa encantadora pra quem tem rinite"_ – pensava irritado. _"Se ao menos o Aluado estivesse aqui... Que droga!" _

O moreno chegou à porta da sala da diretora da Grifinória e bateu duas vezes no mogno. Uma voz feminina atendeu.

– Entre. A porta está aberta. – Disse a voz doce.

Quando Sirius entrou na sala, mal conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de choque. A monitora que o supervisionaria era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Claire Debussy.

– Olá! Você deve ser o Black, não? – ela disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele.

– Sou. E você é Debussy, certo? – respondeu ele, ainda desconcertado.

–Me chame de Claire, por favor. – disse sorrindo – Sem formalidades.

– Se me chamar de Sirius... – ele respondeu com um daqueles sorrisos que derretiam qualquer geleira.

Claire demonstrou ter sido afetada pelo sorriso do moreno, mas recompôs a expressão rapidamente. Cada vez mais, o rosto dela parecia um ímã para os olhos de Sirius, cujo olhar era incapaz de desviar-se daqueles olhos verdes ou daqueles cabelos cuja beleza era proporcional à cor do ébano. Notando, a menina baixou os olhos que antes o encaravam, e encarou o chão, corando levemente, e logo voltando a observá-lo com a mesma expressão segura de antes.

– Vamos... começar? Os livros te esperam. – Ela disse sorrindo.

"_Como pode ser tão linda parecer tão inocente?",_ pensava Sirius.

"_Ele é muito lindo, meu Merlin! Por que é que tem que ser assim? Eu não posso fazer isso! Mas ser amiga dele não tem problema, certo? Mas só amiga..._", a mente de Claire latejava de tantas indagações.

Sirius encaminhou para a estante que havia no fim da sala, mas sua cabeça ainda estava presa à garota sentada na mesa, atrás dele.

Sirius sorriu e se dirigiu até ela. Até seu leve sotaque francês lhe dava um toque especial. Ela era realmente diferente. Mas era uma sonserina. Isso não mudaria... Infelizmente. O moreno entregou-lhe a varinha, mas demorou um pouco a largá-la, de modo que ficassem mais tempo perto um do outro. Novamente ela estava sem graça. Isso deixava Debussy intrigada, e Sirius vitorioso. Mas, mesmo assim ele ainda não sabia como lidar com aquele sentimento. Como podia sentir algo forte assim por uma garota que havia conhecido há um dia? E que diabos de sentimento era aquele que não o deixava tirar os olhos dela?

Ele continuava trabalhando nos livros, sentado de frente para Claire, que fazia de tudo para não encará-lo. Sirius não aguentava mais aquele silêncio, então decidiu puxar assunto com a garota.

– Então... você veio da França, não foi? – começou, com a voz um pouco rouca, arrepiando-a.

A garota pareceu assustar-se, mas logo respondeu.

– Sim, eu vim de lá. Como sabe? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Sirius riu, e Claire estremeceu ao som da risada dele, sendo impossível não sorrir também.

– Remo Lupin. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. – Esclareceu o garoto.

– Ah, sim. Ele é muito gentil. Monitor, certo? – ela recordou-se do colega de monitoria.

– Você tem parentes que já frequentaram Hogwarts antes? – Sirius perguntou, após concordar com a cabeça.

– Não. Meus pais estudaram na Beauxbatons, na França. Eu... não sei porque estou na Sonserina, sinceramente. As pessoas de lá não são parecidas comigo, são tão simpáticas... – ela disse, irônica.

Sirius riu do sarcasmo da menina, que mantinha as feições angelicais, fazendo com que ele risse ainda mais.

– Eles são assim mesmo. Esse seu sarcasmo e essa veia irônica devem ter contribuído. – Disse ele, fazendo com que Claire risse – Brincadeira... mas você deve ter entrado lá por causa de seu sangue. Tem sangue puro?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas parecia querer mudar de assunto.

– Tenho, mas... não concordo com os ideais da minha família. Eles são bastante primitivos com relação a essa coisa de sangue puro. Eu, particularmente, não ligo a mínima pra isso. É ridículo! – ela disse exasperada.

– Vejo que temos bastante em comum, então. Minha família também segue esses ideais de pureza... Digamos que sou a ovelha branca da família... – ele disse, e Claire riu – Você não faz ideia de como foi entrar para a Grifinória, depois de gerações inteiras que só tiveram sonserinos, ou quando saí de casa para morar com os Potter.

– Sabe... eu queria ter a sua coragem. Coragem de largar tudo pra fazer o que eu acho certo. – Ela disse, após pesar as palavras de Sirius – Deve ser por isso que não sou grifinória. – Completou tristemente, revelando o desejo que tinha de ter entrado para a mesma casa que o moreno.

– Nem eu sei de onde tirei coragem pra fazer tudo isso, Claire. Mas depois da primeira vez que eu disse 'não' a algo que eles impunham, percebi que era melhor assim. Que eles podiam ter raiva de mim, mas que eu estaria bem comigo mesmo, sabe? – Sirius completou, deixando-a pensativa.

– Quem sabe, um dia, eu não tenha coragem de dizer "não", não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, depois de pensar sobre as últimas imposições da família. Sirius respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, voltando a escrever.

– Black, você já terminou? - Claire questionou espantada quando o menino parou de fazer o trabalho.

– Não... – disse rindo – Mas a Minerva disse que eu teria que vir aqui durante três dias, então prefiro conversar com você. Depois eu termino isso. – Completou ele, espreguiçando-se na cadeira.

Ela baixou os olhos, corando novamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que era muito alta e desenvolvida para estar no sexto ano, Claire era muito tímida, o que lhe dava uma inocência que deixava Sirius mais encantado. Aquele sentimento era realmente estranho.

– Meu Merlin! – exclamou ela de repente, colocando a mão sobre a boca.

– O que foi? – ele se levantou sobressaltado.

– Já são onze e meia! A professora Minerva vai chegar! Temos que ir! – disse ela, levantando-se da mesa.

Os dois saíram da sala, mas, quando viraram a curva do corredor, depararam-se com a professora entrando. Dessa vez tinha sido por pouco.

– Você... quer que... eu te leve até as masmorras? – perguntou Sirius, pela primeira vez na vida, incerto.

– Não precisa! A direção é totalmente oposta à torre da Grifinória... – respondeu a garota, sem querer incomodar.

– Você não pode sair por aí tão tarde sozinha. Eu levo você. – Disse como se fosse um ultimato.

– Obrigada, então... – ela disse sorrindo.

Calados, eles foram andando para as masmorras da Sonserina. Era incrível como os dois ficavam sem palavras na presença um do outro.

– Boa noite, Claire. Até amanhã. – Despediram-se quando chegaram à porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

– Boa noite, Sirius. – respondeu ela com um sorriso com o qual ele sonharia a noite toda.

* * *

N.a: vale a pena lembrar que uma review deixa esse projeto de escritora MUITOOO feliiiiz! *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Verde e Vermelho**

Quando Sirius chegou ao dormitório naquela noite, Tiago ainda estava acordado. Na verdade, nem ele sabia como chegara ali, pois havia ficado preso em certos cachos negros.

– Cara! Onde você se meteu? Tô te esperando há umas duas horas! Desde que eu voltei da biblioteca com a Lily. E a detenção, como foi? – perguntou o amigo sentado na cama.

– Foi... – ele procurava uma palavra para descrever aquela noite – Foi maravilhoso! – disse sorrindo.

– Maravilhoso? Ih... coitado. Enlouqueceu de vez, é? Quem foi que ficou com você lá? – Tiago perguntou, descrente da sanidade do amigo.

– Srta. Claire Debussy. – Respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maior impossível.

– Ah! Agora eu entendo o porquê de tanta felicidade! Com uma menina linda daquelas, né? – Tiago riu, tirando sarro da cara do outro.

– É... mas o senhor trate de sossegar, ou eu conto pra Ruiva. – ele respondeu.

Era melhor ocultar o que estava sentindo, por enquanto, mesmo porque ainda não tinha certeza do que era aquele sentimento. Deu um "boa noite" ao amigo e foi trocar de roupa para dormir. Mas não foi nem um pouco fácil pegar no sono aquela noite. Sua cabeça girava a mil, enquanto ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza, Remo tinha razão. Claire era mesmo muito legal, além de linda. Mas não era só isso. Tinha algo mais.

Naquela noite, Sirius sonhou com Claire: com aquele sorriso, com aquela boca vermelha e com aqueles olhos verdes. Ela corando, e desviando o olhar... Cada mínimo detalhe da menina aparecia no sonho, até o jeito como prendia os cabelos ou como mordia o lábio... Coisas que ele percebera, mas pelas quais nunca se interessara quando saía com outras garotas de Hogwarts. Isso porque nenhuma delas tinha realmente mexido com ele como Claire havia feito.

Na segunda, quando o despertador trouxa de Lupin o acordou, Sirius teve vontade de jogar a cama inteira em cima do objeto. Que mania as pessoas (e agora os objetos inanimados) tinham de o acordar sempre no melhor do sonho! Pelo menos ele sabia que, dali a doze horas, estaria com Claire novamente. Tiago notou que ele estava estranho, mas Sirius insistia em dizer que estava apenas com sono.

Os dois tiveram um dia mais calmo na segunda, pois não havia nenhuma aula com a Sonserina, mas isso não impediu pequenas confusões entre os Leões e as Serpentes, nos corredores. Quando, no fim do dia, os dois Marotos estavam voltando com Lílian para a Torre da Grifinória, viram uma movimentação nos corredores e, quando chegaram, um quartanista da Sonserina não parava de rir, e um terceiranista da Grifinória estava petrificado. Madame Pomfrey foi chegando e adentrando a roda de alunos que cercava os dois meninos.

– Vamos, garotos. Se vocês ficarem aqui, é provável que acabem brigando com algum deles. Além disso, o Sirius já está atrasado para a detenção. São cinco horas, é melhor você correr.

Sirius saiu correndo para a Torre Da Grifinória o mais rápido que pôde. Ele tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Chegou ao dormitório dos meninos e entrou no chuveiro mais que rápido. Tentou impedir a aparição Claire em seus pensamentos, porque, se isso acontecesse, com certeza, perderia a hora, e alguns minutos perto dela.

Trocou-se o mais rapidamente que podia, colocando uma blusa azul e uma calça jeans escura. Antes de sair, olhou-se no espelho e desceu as escadas correndo. A cada passo que ele dava, seu coração disparava, mas Sirius forçava-se a acreditar que era tudo por causa da corrida. Chegando à porta, deu duas batidas.

– Olá, Sirius. Entre. – disse uma voz linda, com um leve sotaque francês.

– Oi, Claire. Tudo bem? Passou bem a noite? – ele perguntou, sentando-se.

–Muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar. E você? – indagou ela, sempre sorrindo.

–Muito bem também, obrigado. E... ontem eu esqueci de perguntar: você tem algum parente chamado Alfred? – perguntou o garoto, com o cenho franzido.

A menina riu.

–Alfred é meu pai. Você o conhece? – perguntou intrigada.

– Não, na verdade. Mas já ouvi o nome dele. Na minha casa, quer dizer, na mansão dos meus pais.

–Ok. O que quer fazer primeiro? – perguntou, após alguns segundos em silêncio e com a voz um pouco falha.

Sirius era capaz de jurar que a menina tinha ficado um pouco abalada quando ele disse que tinha ouvido o sobrenome dela na casa dos Black. Podia até se arriscar a dizer que os olhos verdes dela tinham ficado um pouco marejados, mas, como a garota tentou mudar o assunto, ele não impediu.

– Bem... eu gostaria de conversar com você a noite toda, mas acho que McGonagall ficaria muito nervosa se eu não fizesse absolutamente nada nas estantes dela... então vou catalogar uns... vinte livros, e depois me sento aí, pode ser?

– Claro, como preferir. – Respondeu ela, com um sorriso encantador.

– A varinha. – Sirius disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

– A varinha. – Ela pegou o objeto parecendo levemente sem graça e desconcertada.

Ele se virou e foi em direção aos livros. Fez tudo o mais rápido que pôde, mas a professora certamente não aceitaria um trabalho mal feito, então ele terminou quando eram mais ou menos oito e meia.

– Acho que está bom, por hoje. – Ele disse quando já estava perto dela, assustando-a.

– C-claro. Sente-se. – Claire apontou a cadeira à sua frente.

– Então, sobre o que quer conversar? – Sirius perguntou despreocupado.

– Sabe... na verdade que queria te dizer uma coisa. É que... você é muito diferente do que dizem que é. – Disse ela, com um meio sorriso.

– E isso é bom ou ruim?

– Bom.

– E o que dizem de mim? – ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

– Bem... que você era um tanto... egocêntrico e... conquistador, e que não levava nada a sério.

– E o que você está achando de mim?

– Eu? – ela pareceu confusa, mas abrandou a expressão logo em seguida. – Acho você um cara muito legal, que tem assunto, engraçado e... ah! Não sei! Mas é interessante como gostei de você, desde a primeira vez que o vi com o Potter, no jogo. Aliás, você um ótimo batedor.

– Eu... também gostei muito de você, desde aquele dia. – Respondeu ele, inexplicavelmente desconcertado.

– Ah! A propósito, tenho que te agradecer! Eu vi que você poderia ter me acertado com o balaço inúmeras vezes, mas não fez isso. Obrigada. – ela sorriu marota.

– Bem, pelo menos alguém ficou feliz com isso. Os outros jogadores quase me mataram, mas não precisa agradecer. Eu nem sei por que não fiz aquilo... – Sirius também sorriu.

Ela baixou os olhos, novamente corando.

– São nove e quarenta e cinco. Você quer ir? – ela perguntou.

– Pode ser. Eu te levo até a masmorra. – concluiu.

– Obrigada. Você é muito gentil, sabia?

Os dois riram e saíram em direção às masmorras da Sonserina. Andavam novamente sem falar, mas logo já estavam parados à porta de onde ela ficaria. Lentamente, como se estivesse testando se ela permitiria, Six aproximou-se da garota e beijou-lhe rosto. A menina congelou, mas sorriu. Ele sorriu também, olhando em seus olhos.

– Boa noite, Claire. Durma bem. – disse, sem desviar o olhar.

– Boa noite, Sirius. Até amanhã. – ela concordou, encarando-o também.

Ele esperou que a menina entrasse no salão comunal, mas não podia nem imaginar que, do outro lado da porta, ela estava tão feliz quanto ele. Sirius voltou para a Torre da Grifinória e resolveu que tinha que contar aquilo para alguém. Tiago? Bem, ele era seu melhor amigo, então era a melhor opção, até porque Remo estava na enfermaria, e o garoto não sabia se aguentaria esperar até que ele voltasse de lá. Entrou no dormitório e esperou que Tiago acabasse de escovar os dentes.

– Pontas... eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... – começou nervoso.

– O que houve, Almofadinhas? – perguntou o amigo, preocupado.

– Como você se sentiu quando se apaixonou pela ruiva? – perguntou Sirius, achando que era melhor ter certeza do que sentia, antes de mais nada.

– Ah... Eu pensava nela o tempo todo, contava os minutos para encontrá-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era igual ao que acontecia com todas as meninas, eu ficava meio... sem fala perto dela. Mas por que está me perguntando? – Tiago concluiu intrigado com a pergunta de Sirius.

– Eu... eu estou apaixonado. – Concluiu o outro. Era isso, não havia margem para dúvida.

– O quê? Você, Sirius? - Tiago perguntou, rindo.

– É. Pelo menos eu estou exatamente como você disse que ficou.

– Mas... quem é a menina? Aquela loira da Corvinal? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

– Não, idiota! Claire Debussy. – Respondeu de supetão, fazendo o amigo perder a fala.

– Mas... ela é sonserina! – disse Tiago chocado.

– Eu sei o que ela é, Tiago. E garanto a você que ninguém tem mais horror de sonserinos que eu, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não é questão do que é mais racional! Eu estou apaixonado por ela! Sabe... é estranho, mas quando estou perto da Claire, não quero que o tempo passe. Enquanto que, com as outras meninas, eu contava cada segundo para me livrar daquelas conversas chatas. – Disse Sirius, diante de Tiago, totalmente surpreso.

– Eu... não sei o que dizer. Mas pode contar comigo, cara, pra qualquer coisa. – Disse ao amigo, após alguns segundos

– Eu não esperava que você tivesse algo a dizer, nem eu sei o que pensar... Só precisava contar para alguém. Obrigado, Pontas, boa noite.

Ele se dirigiu para sua cama e rapidamente adormeceu. Em seus sonhos? Um certo par de olhos verdes, contrastando perfeitamente com uma boca muito vermelha. Verde e vermelho. Grifinória e Sonserina. Como aqueles dois.

* * *

N.a: espero realmente que estejam gostando!

Beijudds.

ps.: comentar não arranca pedaço! hahahaha s2


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Princesa Prometida**

A terça-feira passou normalmente para os dois meninos que estavam sentindo falta de Remo, que só chegaria no outro dia. Como Sirius não podia ir, devido à detenção, Tiago não iria acompanhá-lo dessa vez, não podendo, portanto, entrar na passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Sirius, entretanto, sentia ainda mais falta do amigo, pois sabia que ele, sendo mais racional, poderia ajudá-lo no seu dilema chamado Debussy. Durante todo o dia, Tiago não deixou de pensar no que o moreno havia lhe contado: as palavras de Sirius ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Era muito estranho pensar em um Sirius Black apaixonado. Realmente, para ele chegar ao ponto de _assumir_ isso, a coisa era realmente séria.

Para Sirius, as horas estavam demorando muito a passar. Cada aula parecia ter o dobro do tempo, cada minuto parecia uma hora, e cada hora, um ano. Ele só se acalmou um pouco quando entrou no Salão Principal, na hora do almoço, e enxergou Claire, sentada à mesa da Sonserina. Foi a primeira vez que ele reparou que a menina se sentava ao lado de seu irmão, Regulus. Uma pontada de ciúme e raiva percorreu suas veias. Mas tudo passou quando ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

Tudo pareceu mais devagar, ela levantou os olhos e, quando viu que ele a encarava, um sorriso foi se espalhando por seu rosto até chegar aos olhos. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, também radiante. Eram audíveis os sussurros e suspiros de suas admiradoras quando viram um sorriso tão aberto e sincero nos lábios do moreno, mas ele não percebeu. Claire acenou-lhe com a mão, e ele respondeu assentindo com a cabeça. A sensação daquele instante foi indescritível para ambos: um minuto interminável, apesar de rápido, ou um minuto rápido, apesar de interminável.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Tiago e Lílian. Todos na mesa perceberam a repentina mudança de humor do maroto. Pela manhã, Sirius reclamava de tudo, estava de mau humor... Mas, depois de ver Claire, na hora do almoço, ele havia voltado a ser o velho Almofadinhas de sempre, brincando com todos, rindo e fazendo com que todos rissem. Tiago não deixou de notar a mudança do amigo, mas ele também era o único a saber o _motivo_. De qualquer forma, era bom tê-lo de volta.

Quando o relógio marcou quinze para as seis, Sirius já estava na porta da sala da Professora McGonagall. Ele ia bater quando uma voz o chamou atrás de si.

– Sirius?

Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Era ela. Virou-se sorrindo e encontrou Claire, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Ela estava com uma blusa branca e um casaco lilás, tinha os cabelos soltos e usava um delicado colar de prata com um coração de cristal na ponta. Estava realmente linda.

– Oi, Claire! Tudo bem? – ele perguntou ainda extasiado.

– Tudo ótimo, e você? Chegou bem cedo hoje, não? – ela riu.

– Estou muito bem, obrigado. Me desculpe, acabei me adiantando. – Sirius colocou uma das mãos na nuca, tentando se desculpar.

– Sem problemas. – ela respondeu, entrando na frente dele – Espere só eu abrir a porta.

Os dois entraram na sala. Claire primeiro, e Sirius logo atrás. Ele sentia o perfume floral dela e, a cada segundo, sentia-se mais encantado por aquela menina. Ela não fazia força nenhuma para ser linda daquele jeito, e ainda assim, não era arrogante nem convencida. Muito pelo contrário, era uma menina doce e amável.

Sentaram-se à mesa que havia na sala. Sirius queria muito conversar com ela, mas não podia falar com Claire da mesma forma que falava com todas as outras garotas, fazendo-as caírem aos seus pés. Às vezes, o silêncio era melhor.

Ele cumpriu o trabalho, mas desta vez acabou catalogando todos os livros. Aquele era seu último dia com Claire, estava muito desapontado. Precisava, urgentemente, arrumar outra forma de se encontrar com ela. Assim pensando, terminou toda a limpeza, olhou no relógio, eram nove horas, ainda. Então, veio-lhe uma ideia.

– Claire... – ele disse, cauteloso – Você quer... ir a um lugar comigo? Sério, não me entenda mal, é que é um lugar realmente lindo, mas poucos conhecem. Nem sairemos da escola. Por favor. – ele acrescentou, por fim, fazendo com que ela se derretesse.

– Eu não sei, Sirius. Pode não ser uma boa ideia. – Ela disse, com um turbilhão de pensamentos passando pela mente, nenhum deles dizia que ela devia ir, mas isso se chocava com a imagem do garoto à sua frente, que a hipnotizava.

– Por favor. – Disse ele, olhando profundamente nos olhos da menina. – Venha comigo.

Ela parou por alguns segundos, como se pesasse a proposta. Por fim, virou-se pra ele sorrindo.

– Ok. Vamos. – Disse, sorridente, sem pensar nas consequências.

Ele sorriu e andou até ela. Pegou sua mão, e os dois saíram da sala. Claire se assustou com o toque dele, mas, por fim, acostumou-se com a mão de Sirius na sua, sentia uma segurança que a fazia sorrir.

– Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou intrigada.

– No lugar mais lindo do castelo.

Quando chegaram a um corredor bem vazio, Sirius parou.

– Chegamos. Entre aqui. – ele disse apontando uma porta.

Aparentemente, era só mais uma sala com algumas poltronas, mas, se alguém chegasse à janela, veria uma bela sacada que dava vista para todo o terreno de Hogwarts. De um lado, havia o lago, do outro, a Floresta Proibida. Viam-se as montanhas azuladas ao fundo e aquele céu muito estrelado.

Claire ficou abismada com a beleza do lugar. Parecia um cantinho que era mais encantado que todo o resto do castelo. A menina olhou para o céu estrelado daquela noite e estava admirando as estrelas quando sentiu que Sirius a abraçou por trás.

– Aquela é a constelação de Cão Maior. – Disse ele, baixo, apontando para uma das inúmeras constelações no céu. – E...

– Aquela é Sirius. – Ela disse, apontando para a estrela antes que o garoto pudesse continuar – A estrela mais brilhante e bonita do céu.

O garoto pegou a mão de Claire que ainda estava estendida apontando para a sua estrela, e a virou para que ficasse de frente para ele. Quando a menina deu por si, uma lágrima de emoção escorria-lhe pela face. O lugar era perfeito, tudo estava lindo, e ela tinha a companhia de quem mais queria... Pena é que tudo tem um porém. Claire baixou o rosto para que o menino não visse que ela chorava. Sirius virou a face dela lentamente, e olhou em seus olhos. Enxugou a lágrima delicadamente e se aproximou.

Os lábios dos dois se tocaram suavemente. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros da menina, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto. O momento era mágico, parecia uma tela, com o mais belo dos cenários. Sirius soltou-a depois de alguns segundos para ver que ela sorria.

– Eu... amo você. – Ele sussurrou.

Eles se beijaram novamente, mas desta vez ela parou.

– Eu não deveria estar fazendo isto, Sirius. Eu não podia ter-me apaixonado por você, tão facilmente, mas foi algo que não pude controlar. Não podemos ficar juntos, mesmo que eu te ame. – Ela disse rápido, como se soubesse que não conseguiria falar tudo aquilo se demorasse.

– Por que não, Claire? – ele sentiu uma pontada de desespero. Tudo estava tão perfeito!

– Porque... porque... Eu não queria, Sirius... Juro que não, mas... – ela dizia soluçando - Eu vou me casar. – Ela respondeu em prantos.

A garota apoiou-se no peito de Sirius, que parecia ter acabado de levar um banho de água fria. Ela não podia estar casando, podia? Ela era a primeira menina pela qual ele havia se apaixonado de verdade! Aquilo era muito injusto para ser real.

– Me desculpe, Sirius. Por favor. Eu não devia ter me apaixonado por você, mas foi desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido. Depois que tivemos esses dias juntos, eu vi que você era tudo o que eu queria pra minha vida. Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei pra mim... eu te amo, mas é errado. Tudo é errado, por minha culpa! – ela disse ainda chorando.

– Você o ama, Claire? – ele perguntou quase desesperando-se com as lágrimas já marejando. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos da menina, assim como ela não conseguia encará-lo.

– Não, Sirius. Eu não o amo. Foi tudo arranjado pelos meus pais. Eu o conheci este ano. Eu amo você mais que já amei qualquer outro. – Suas palavras abrandaram um pouco o coração do moreno.

– Quem é ele, Claire? Termine com ele, ficaremos juntos. Eu nunca amei outra garota como eu amo você! – ele já chorava.

– Ele é seu irmão, Sirius. Estou prometida a Regulus Arcturus Black. – Concluiu ela, chorando ainda mais.

Desta vez, Sirius teve que se segurar na sacada para não cair. Claire Debussy, a menina que ele amava, ia casar com seu irmão? Era muito ruim para ser verdade. Sirius não sabia do casamento, pois havia saído de casa e, certamente, sua família não diria mais nada a ele. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo.

– Sirius? Você está bem? – ela perguntou, ao perceber que ele estava quieto demais.

– Não, Claire. Você quer que eu esteja bem vendo que a menina que eu amo vai se casar com o meu irmão, e que eu vou ter de ficar de braços cruzados? Claire, se você não o ama, não se case com ele, por favor! Fique comigo! – ele dizia abraçando a menina – Você disse que queria ter coragem de dizer "não" ao que seus pais impunham a você, faça isso agora. Faça isso por mim, por nós! Não fica com ele!

– Eu não estou com ele, Sirius. Iríamos casar depois que saíssemos de Hogwarts, mas, depois que te conheci, tudo ficou complicado, em uma semana o que eu mais queria era distância de Regulus. – Ela disse, para alívio do outro, que sentia a garota abraçá-lo mais forte – Nem conversar nós conversamos. Ele nunca me encostou um dedo. É estranho, mas somos noivos sem nunca nos termos beijado, sem nunca termos sentido nada um pelo outro. Eu não o amo! – ela disse exasperada.

– Claire, só peço uma coisa: não me deixe até decidir o que quer. Por favor, eu te amo, mas, se depois de pensar, você decidir que é melhor ficar com ele, eu não vou te impedir. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Só isso. – Disse ele, olhando nos olhos verdes da morena.

– Eu não preciso pensar em quem eu quero. Eu amo você. Se eu for entrar para a família Black, é bom que meus pais saibam que vai ser por outros meios. Amanhã, eu lhes mando uma coruja. Não importa o que eles façam, desde que você esteja sempre comigo...

Os dois se beijaram com um misto de alívio e necessidade... Eram a prova viva de que o amor não escolhe aonde acontecer, e que este pode ser o maior dos paradoxos.

– Eu amo você, Claire. Obrigado por ser minha. Minha Prometida.

Eles sorriram e olharam para as estrelas, que pareciam sorrir de volta para o amor dos dois.

* * *

**_N.A: então, meus amores, acabou..._**

**_Espero que tenham curtido... _**

**_Foi uma das primeiras fics que eu escrevi, por isso é meio ruinzinha, mas eu gosto dela. hahaha_**

**_Comentem e façam meu dia mais feliz! x)_**

**_Beijos!_**

**_!  
_**


End file.
